youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DOPE or NOPE
Matthew Fredrick (born ), better known online as DOPE or NOPE, or Matthias, is a YouTuber who posts list-based comedy videos, featuring his office mates, on his YouTube channel. He participated in and won Internet Icon Season 2. He is also the founder of Team Edge. Biography Born and raised in Southern California, Matthias is no stranger to the inner workings of the Film Industry. Coming from a family that has spent many years in the industry, Matthias developed a passion for the art of filmmaking. At a very young age, he began to create his own films, directing, editing, and scoring them. To this day, Matthias has directed twelve short films, produced fourteen, and loves the creative challenge that accompanies it. Before he transferred to CSUN, one of is short films won “Best Cinematography” at the festival and showcase for College of the Canyons. At CSUN he became a fellow of the Hollywood Foreign Press Association. On August 5th, 2016, Matthias started Hi5 Universe (Presently Battle Universe), a channel for his new office Hi5 Studios, which he is the CEO of. Within 24 hours it had almost 100k subscribers, gaining 75K in 15 hours. He is also occasionally associated with Markiplier. History In 2008, Matthias created his own music composition and scoring company titled Music Mentality Productions. Under this company name, he has scored over eleven short films, two commercials, and a feature film. He has also released three full-length albums, an acoustic EP and currently in production on his fourth full-length album. His music has been released on major stores such as iTunes and Amazon and has been signed to music labels such as Jigsaw Recordings. Currently creating music for his new channel on YouTube that is rapidly growing. On July 30th, 2016, Matt and his wife Amanda Faye had a baby girl, who they have named Luna - not after Luna from Harry Potter, contrary to some fans' beliefs, but after a Pixar short called La Luna, which Amanda absolutely adored. Videos and Channels Matthias's videos have drastically changed over the years. They've gone to music, to sketches, to challenges and other series, and to presently list-based unboxing comedy videos. They currently consist of the series Strange Dollar Store Items, Tech Gadgets, Strange Amazon Items, Vat19 Products, DOPE or NOPE to name a few. He is the CEO of a network called Hi5 Studios. The channels that are a part of this network are Matthias, Battle Universe!, Get Good Gaming, Team Edge, Team Edge Gaming, REKT, Matt & Amanda, Fail Time! Hi5 Studios, MatthiasVlogs. A Description Of The Channels Dope or Nope The Dope or Nope channel is a comedy unboxing channel. The types of videos he does are Strange Amazon / Chinese / Walmart / Target / Toys "R" Us Products and more. The channel consists of Matthias reviewing products comedically with Michael and Tanner co-hosting with him. The producer of the channel is Dave, also known as 'Dave The Ghost'. Battle Universe! Battle Universe is a channel where they do all sorts of crazy Nerf and weapon challenges. The main people are Matthias, Bryan, J-Fred, Sam, Mariah, Gunner, Connor, Tanner, CJ and Paul. CJ is the producer of the channel. (Josh is the Producer and James is the Creative Director.) Get Good Gaming Get Good Gaming is a channel where Matthias, Paul, Tanner, and Connor sit at a desk and play four player LAN games. This channel has been rebranded many times. It used to be a mixed reality channel called Googly Eyes. The producers of the channel are Paul and Connor. Which Matthias is the best at every game. Team Edge Team Edge is a channel where Bryan, J-Fred, and Bobby compete in fun challenges. The producer is Bobby. Fail Time Fail Time is a channel where Matthias and the rest of the Hi-5 crew bring back old content that used to be on the Matthias channel such as Reading Your Comments, #ASKMATT, and Photoshop Fails!. It was meant to launch in 2017 but was postponed to early 2018, as the crew was focusing on getting Googly Eyes rebranded and launching REKT. While the original intention was for Fail Time! to launch as its own separate channel, Matthias decided to rebrand the Team Edge Gaming channel after it's closure. The first video on the channel as Fail Time! was uploaded on 24 April 2018. The channel uploads multiple times a week. The producer of the channel is Ashley Devan REKT REKT is a channel where Tanner, Gunner, Woods, and Mariah (with occasionally a guest replacing one of them) destroy things with crazy weapons. They have an awesome looking custom built set as well. The producer is Tanner and the creative director is Gunner. MatthiasVlogs MatthiasVlogs is a channel where Matthias vlogs his work life and some BTS. It was hypershade, a live gaming channel but that was canceled most likely because of Get Good Gaming and all the videos were deleted. It was then rebranded a 'm' but he later changed it to MatthiasVlogs. Matt & Amanda The Matt & Amanda channel is not currently active because they decided to take a break and stop documenting their life. They used to post vlogs and for a short period of time challenges. Gunner was the producer but has now moved on to REKT. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 9, 2016. *2 million subscribers: January 8, 2017. *3 million subscribers: May 29, 2017. *4 million subscribers: August 25, 2017. *5 million subscribers: March 11, 2018. *6 million subscribers: October 21, 2018. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: March 2, 2018. Affiliations *Internet Icon This page was created on March 8, 2018 by Jewel jag. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views